The Operations Office of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) has stated the objectives and goals and documented the progeess of the Group. As a Full Member of the GOG, the Section of Gynecologic Oncology of the Departent of Gynecology and Obstetrics at Stanford University Medical Center endorses those oejctives and goals. This project will support collaborative clinical research in the treatment of malignant tumors of the female reproductive organs in cooperation with the other member institutions of the GOG. The proposed studies include those active and soon to be approved protocols described in the application of the Group Chairman. These studies utilize a multi-modality approach to the treatment of female reproductive tumors through input from gynecologic oncologists, medical oncologists, radiation oncologists, pathologists, and immunobiologists. The Section of Gynecologic Oncology at Stanford University, in addition to providing large numbers of patients to the GOG for clinical research, represents a source of unique expertise to the Group in the areas of: a)\the application of radiation sensitizers to the treatment of patients with advanced and recurrent pelvic malignancies; and b) the development of human-human and mouse-human monoclonal antibodies to human female genital cancer.